


i want you for a million days

by otherinfinities



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherinfinities/pseuds/otherinfinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn’t one to love lightly but Harry’s worth it, he’s a forever kind of boy. </p><p>(or, Three times when Louis realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry, and one time when he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you for a million days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is so incredibly sappy but really what could you expect from me.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my other stuff the kudos/comments have been incredible. It means so so much to me. I hope you guys like this too!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own, and the standard, I'm not associated with One Direction
> 
> title from [Paradise](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODC9M1DCCKA) by Tove Lo

The first time Louis realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry, he accidentally says “I love you”.

They’re walking through the park when Harry spots an ice cream vendor a ways down the path.

“I’ll race you!” he calls and takes off running.

Louis looks down at his now empty hand and then back up at the boy galloping away from him and calls, “hey!” before he runs after him as well. Louis can’t be too mad, though, because Harry’s less coordinated that a newborn fawn so it’s really only fair that he gets a lead.

Despite Harry’s head start and mile long legs, Louis passes him. He’s running kinda awkwardly in his sagging skinny jeans but makes it to the vendor in good time. He slams a hand down on the counter and turns around to brag to his boyfriend, except Harry isn’t there.

He doesn’t find him at first but on a second scan across the path he spots his figure hunched over near a park bench. Louis is concerned at first but he calms down once he sees the dog Harry is petting.

“I’m sorry, bud,” he hears Harry coo to the tiny creature, because apparently Harry tripped over the dog in his efforts to win the race. Louis snorts a laugh because of course. Harry pets the dog some more and laughs when it jumps up onto his legs and licks at his face. Naturally the dog would love Harry even though he just nearly killed it. Louis understands that, though. Harry could trample all over him and Louis would still be there kissing at his face. Harry is just so genuine, kind, and endearing, how could he not love him?

 _Love._ Louis supposes that’s what it is. It doesn’t hit him hard or unexpectedly like some people say. Instead, Louis’ realization spreads slow and warm, like someone shot hot cocoa into his veins. He loves Harry. He loves walking aimlessly through the park with him just to feel his warmth by his side. He loves late nights laying in bed with him listening to the grumble of Harry’s sleepy voice talking about menial bits of his day. He loves how much his boy loves, how he gives everyone and everything all he’s got. How he trips over an animal and stops to make sure its alright like the genuinely lovely person he is. He wouldn’t want a day to go by where he didn’t witness what an incredible human being Harry Styles is, wouldn’t want a day where he doesn’t get to see Harry smile at him like he’s the most special thing in the world. Louis isn’t one to love lightly but Harry’s worth it, he’s a forever kind of boy.

He watches as Harry gives the dog one last pat on the head and stands up to shake the owner’s hand. Soon he’s at Louis side sporting a very cute pout.

“You’re such a dork. I – “ _win_ , is what Louis means to say, but “love you,” is what comes out instead. His eyes go wide and he slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Uh, I mean – “ shit he didn’t prepare for this. “Did you want your usual banana cone or…?” He decides diversion is the best tactic because, holy shit, he’s embarrassing. He doesn’t even look at Harry or wait for a response before he turns around and orders two ice creams.

Way to go Tomlinson, he thinks, real smooth. In all honesty, he doesn’t regret saying it, but he had always imagined it being a bit more romantic, like at a nice dinner with candles and wine. Certainly not following the words _you’re a dork_.

The couple settles on a nearby bench and Louis remains unusually quiet and blushing furiously. He glances out of the corner of his eye to see Harry smiling stupidly at him, ice cream completely ignored and dripping down his fingers. God, Louis loves him but he’s just so embarrassed right now and Harry’s smug look isn’t helping in the slightest.

“Shut up,” he mutters and Harry only smiles wider.

“You _love_ me,” Harry sing-songs.

“No,” Louis responds petulantly.

“Yes, you do. You love me so much,” Harry continues.

“Yeah, well don’t go on about it.”

Harry just continues to smile and intertwines his sticky hand with Louis’.

“Well then I guess I won’t say I love you too,” Harry says and its Louis’ turn to smile.

 

~

 

The second time Louis realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry they are in the car driving nowhere in particular. Harry is sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with his iPod and humming along to whatever song he’s playing. He’s been trying to show Louis this new band he’s obsessed with. Louis hasn’t really been listening. Instead he’s been tuned into Harry singing, often messing up or mumbling the words he doesn’t know. He’s been paying attention to the giddy dance Harry does when it comes to a song he loves, when he turns the music louder and wiggles around in his seat, been memorizing the slope of his nose and the curve of his cheek and the way the sun outlines his crown of curls. He can’t quite hear the music over the pulse of blood in his ears. His head is too full of Harry to comprehend anything new but he smiles and nods and tells Harry he loves it. _I love you_ , is what he really means.

_Won’t you stay shotgun til the day I die?_

The lyric catches Louis’ attention. He knows that feeling. Every inch of his body is tingling and burning because he understands that, wants it so badly. He looks over to Harry sitting beside him in the passenger seat and it’s just right. He feels like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes and for a second he’s afraid he might burst.

Next to Harry is where he always wants to be. He’d stitch their hips together if that’s what it took. He wants his boy inked into his skin permanently. He wants to hire a sky writer to spell out their love in the clouds, to paint every billboard in London to say always in my heart Harry Styles so he never forgets. If he could he’d rearrange the stars to picture their bodies intertwined so the whole solar system would know they always belong beside each other. He wants to paint pictures or write books, some way to immortalize it. He wants to live all the universes in which he gets this perfect boy as his own. Mostly, though, he wants to take Harry into his arms and never let go because suddenly Louis realizes he doesn’t want to be anywhere without him, his forever boy.

He flexes his fingers over the wheel and lays his empty hand over the stick shift and thinks how ridiculous it is that he’s not touching Harry right now when every part of him aches for it. Harry seems to understand, though, and he reaches over to tangle their fingers together. Louis smiles and squeezes Harry’s hand as the pressure in his chest dissipates.

_I’ll stay by you oh oh_

He’ll be okay, he thinks, he’ll go anywhere as long as his boy is right beside him.

 

~

 

As it turns out, it only takes three times for Louis to realize he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry because the next time he’s got a ring in his pocket.

It happens on a night when Louis is working late. It’s nearly ten and he feels bad that Harry’s waited so long for dinner, but he’s picked up some pastries from Harry’s favorite bakery along with dinner to apologize.

When he pushes open the door to their flat, arms laden with food and his briefcase, he hears the distinct sound of Harry voice. He’s crooning some old tune over Louis recognizes as Frank Sinatra. Louis enters the kitchen to see Harry standing at the counter with his back to Louis, flipping through some magazine, and swaying his hips to the music.

 _Our love is here to stay_ , he sings along and Louis is transfixed. He absolutely loves hearing Harry sing, even just a few notes in the shower or silly little made up songs, but now Harry is full out singing. He’s working his vibrato and scooping into the notes and it sounds like velvet in Louis’ ears. He’s hit again with how much he loves the boy in front of him.

He places the bags down at the table and fits himself behind Harry, placing his hands on Harry’s hips and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis says sweetly in Harry’s ear as he sways their hips together.

Harry turns around in his arms and exaggeratedly yells, “Darling!” and Louis is all giggles.

When Harry leans to wrap his arms around his neck, Louis grabs the other man’s left hand with his right and places his other hand back at his waist. Harry gets the idea and places his open hand on Louis’ shoulder and suddenly they're dancing. It’s by no means rehearsed or coordinated but somehow it works just well enough. Louis pulls Harry in closer and rests his head at the taller man’s chest, humming contentedly.

_Not for a year, but ever and a day._

The ring Louis has been carrying around in his pocket for the last three weeks suddenly feels a lot heavier. It had been an impulsive buy, not that the thought of marrying Harry had been impulsive. He had been certain since the day he first said “I love you” and growing more and more certain every day so buying a ring only seemed logical. It wasn’t until after he bought the ring that he realized he had absolutely no plan for how to propose. It couldn’t be accidental or following an insult, he had made that mistake before. No, his proposal had to be spectacular and romantic and everything Harry deserved. Except, every time Louis thought of an idea it wasn’t good enough. He’s taken him out to more fancy dinners in the last three weeks than he has in the last three months, so Harry must know something is up, but each time he thinks about getting down one knee, it just doesn’t feel special enough. And Harry is so so special. He deserves the world and Louis’ just looking for a way to give it to him.

Now, though, slow dancing in their kitchen to an old jazz ballad, it feels special. It may not be the fireworks and grandeur that he had thought, but it feels pretty damn spectacular.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and twirls him with a laugh. Louis looks into his boy’s eyes and he knows this is the moment. He kisses him without daring to blink, just watching the way Harry’s eyelids flutter.

“Harry,” he says gently, pulling the box carefully from his pocket. Harry lifts an eyebrow.

“Marry me.”

Louis doesn’t think Harry’s smile could get any bigger without stretching beyond his face. Abandoning their dance completely, Harry wraps his arms around Louis and spins them around, peppering Louis’ face with kisses.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chants.

He puts Louis down and holds his hand out for Louis to slip the ring on. He stares for only a few seconds before he takes Louis back into his arms and, with little warning, dips him and kisses him deeply.

 _Together we’re going a long long way_ , Harry sings and Louis can only laugh because he loves this adorable sap.

Later that evening when they’re cuddling on the couch and Harry is absently fiddling with his ring he looks up to Louis with a smug grin and says, “You want to _marry_ me.”

Louis snorts a laugh and drops a kiss to Harry’s head.

“Don’t go on about it.”

 

~

 

Louis is going to spend the rest of his life with Harry. Standing at the end of the aisle, behind rows of chairs decorated with white ribbons and filled with everyone important in their lives, dressed in his black tuxedo, he has never been more ready for anything. He feels Harry fidgeting beside him and bumps his shoulder.

“I’ll race you,” he says.

The music begins and suddenly his mother is at his side taking his arm and leading him down the aisle. He goes slowly, throwing one last look over his shoulder at his soon-to-be husband.

They both make it up the aisle and to the altar. They laugh through of the antics of their friend Niall who they asked to officiate the marriage, nearly scream when Louis’ best man Zayn pretends to lose the rings, and tearfully stumble through their personal vows.

“Now kiss for Christ’s sake!” Niall cheers.

They kiss sweetly and deeply and by the end they are just smiling into each other’s mouths. They can hear the coos and the cheers and the happy sobs of their parents.

“I win,” Harry whispers. Louis laughs and thinks how silly he is because Louis is very clearly the winner here. He’s won the ultimate prize, he thinks, having the most wonderful person by his side forever. But he decides now’s not a time to argue so instead he just whispers, “I love you,” right back.

 

~

 

Later, when the night is winding down and they’re slow dancing to Frank Sinatra, Harry looks down at Louis with the biggest, most wild grin.

“What?” Louis asks.

“You _love_ me,” Harry teased.

“No,” Louis replies sternly.

“You want to _marry_ me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I bet you want to have my _babies_!”

Louis stops at that and softens. He looks seriously at Harry and says with a smile, “you got me there.”

Harry tightens his hold around Louis and has to bury his face in his shoulder to hide his stupidly big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs references are [Next in Line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCEMwpBEze8) by Walk the Moon and [Love is Here to Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ritHAj_gjz4) by Frank Sinatra. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://yoursunkissedlight.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, I'm writing for hl summerfest so look out for me there :)


End file.
